buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cubs Fan2007
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the for more tricks, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 13:54, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Year Block on Harry Potter wiki How was I "counterproductive edit warring" and "constant trolling"? I was just about to ask what the problem was without changing the article for Dolores Jane Umbridge any further. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Indefinite Block on Harry Potter wiki Why have I been indefinitely blocked on Harry Potter wiki? Jdogno7 (talk) 22:42, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Can I have an answer to my question? Please? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Harry Potter wiki Sorry to bother but can I please come back to Harry Potter wiki? P.S. I tried to find you on the wiki community central but couldn't. Sorry once again. KillerBird (talk) 04:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Harry Potter Wikia May I ask why you blocked me permanently? --Beethoven4ever (talk) 07:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Infinite Block on Harry Potter wiki I have been blocked on the grounds of being a "sock puppet of trying to circumvent ban"? I do not know who Jdogno7 is but what have I done that would warrant such a response? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:13, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks The way things are shaping, this particular talk page of yours is turning into a handy reference list of all of Jdogturd7's sockpuppets. (I didn't until now realise that Beethoven4ever is another one.) Does he reckon that because he's stupid, so are we? Keep up the good work! — RobertATfm (talk) 03:36, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Just a Head's Up Just thought I'd let you know that I'm trying to avoid any direct contact with this user if I can help it, since they've already proven themselves to be a recipe for trouble in the past on other wikis, in-fact I'm under the impression that they're just looking for an excuse to stalk me, since they only seem to have targeted certain wikis that I'm on to look for an excuse to harass me or otherwise give me nonconstructive criticism, pointing out my faults, or other things like that. The reason I'm leaving this message here is because I don't want him bursting in on it. My tensions always rise when he's around, so I try to avoid him where possible which can be difficult if he's trying to stalk me. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:51, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :It might be a good idea to report him to the VSTF or to Wikia staff. Stalking another user is (naturally) against Wikia rules and is grounds for a global block. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:13, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, but unfortunately I'm not sure if I'd have that much luck doing that, since I have insufficient proof that he is actually stalking me. But I guess it's something that I should consider. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:33, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Harry Potter wiki permanent block "suspected sock puppet of banned user: What have I done wrong? Which banned user am I a suspected sock puppet of? Dudeman01 (talk) 06:33, March 25, 2017 (UTC)